


No Touching

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Masturbation, Porn, Smut, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Based on this imagine by thorins-magnificent-ass: “Imagine that in dwarvish culture lingerie is not silk and lace, but precious metal and jewels and you wear a bunch of it for your dwarfish lover”





	No Touching

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: just some, ya know, no plot just dirty Thorin sex

You pulled Thorin’s robes tightly around you as you came upon the throne room. The guard greeted you respectfully and gave you a smile only a beloved queen could win. “How are you today, my friend?” you asked him.

“Very well, my Queen.”

You stepped toward him and lowered your voice. “Please be sure the King is not disturbed. But if you do need him… knock first.”

The guard nodded and hid a bashful blush.

You giggled and opened the heavy door, sliding inside. Thorin had not looked up from his thoughtful station on his throne. As usual, his magnificent crown was not on his head, but sitting on a table nearby with his royal cloaks and cords. His gaze only found you when he heard the large door close and latch behind you. He lifted his chin from his fist. “Amrâlimê?”

You hummed and leaned back on the door.

His eyebrow cocked. “Why are you wearing my robes?”

“Why don’t you come over here and find out?”

A smirk grew on his face as he rose from his throne and walked down the long aisle toward you like a lion on the prowl. As he grew closer, you could see his curiosity, but it was obvious he knew you were up to something.

You pushed your hips out to him when he finally stood in front of you. He loosened the ties around your waist and pushed the fabric aside only enough to see your bare skin underneath and stopped. “(Y/N),” he said, a weak-willed scolding.

“Thorin,” you mocked him. You let the robes slide off your shoulders until they fell onto the floor, revealing the golden lingerie adorning your body. A thick metal belt wrapped around your waist and connected to thin bars that fell from your hips and circled your thighs with tight, thin stockings that sparkled in the low light of the throne room. The belt acted as a sort of corset, holding your breasts deliciously high. More chains of thin, flaking gold cascaded down your chest and back, stopping just before your bum and leaving it bare to the world.

You bit your grinning lower lip as Thorin took you in. A sharp intake of breath illuminated his desire, as did his furrowing brow and his blown pupils. He let out a low groan.

You pushed off the wall and stalked past him, wiggling your hips with every step. “I made sure we wouldn’t be disturbed,” you purred. You could feel his intense, lustful gaze on you as you climbed three steps to the throne and sat on it yourself.

He followed you closely and when he stood on the bottom stair, you shot out your leg and pushed him away with your toes. “No further, not yet.”

You grinned wickedly as he shook his head at you. Even under his thick clothing, you could see his arousal start to grow.

You slung your leg over the arm of the throne and heard Thorin growl at the sight of your exposed core, already dripping for him. You slowly slid your middle finger down your tongue and caressed your lower lips, staring at the dwarf in front of you every moment of your teasing.

You kneaded your breast and pinched your nipple as your other hand worked your clit in small circles. You let out a soft moan when your small fingers dipped into you, and you momentarily wished for Thorin’s much larger digits. But you wouldn’t allow him that pleasure yet.

“Amrâlimê, please. I want to taste you, I want to touch you,” he said. You shook your head and his eyes narrowed with a smirk. His chest rose and fell with heavy breath as he watched your fingers speed up.

You had never reached your climax as quickly as you did with him watching you. Your head fell back and high pitched pants of his name echoed through the throne room. When your eyes opened again, you were surprised he had followed your orders and was still standing on the bottom step. You grinned and strode to him, his hands immediately finding your warm, soft skin.

“No touching,” you commanded, and his hands regretfully left you.

You hummed with amusement at your power and kissed the corner of his lips. You discarded his heavy belt, vest and tunic, taking your time with the many buttons and laces. Your lips made their way up his jaw and to his ear, and he shivered as you nibbled on its shell. You drew away, watching his desperate reactions as your fingers deftly pulled away the laces on his trousers and threw them away along with his boots.

You finally looked down at him in his full glory. He was so hard, the tip of his head was so red, you almost felt bad for teasing him so. You licked your lips and met his dark eyes. “Sit,” you said, nodding your head to the throne.

When he did so, you wanted to scream. You wanted to remember this moment- the way he sat, the way he stared at you- forever. His shoulders were pushed back with pride and his hair cascaded down his chest, your courting beads just reaching his nipples. Your gaze followed the trail of thick, dark hair down his chest, to his stomach until you reached his throbbing, painfully erect member standing between his massively muscled legs.

You almost lost your composure when your gaze met his wide smirk. He knew exactly what he did to you. “I wouldn’t be looking at me like that. You’re at my mercy, my love,” you said.

He bit down on his smirk as you climbed the stairs and lowered yourself to kneel between his legs. Your hands slid over his skin from his knees to his hips and you could have squealed and swooned at his thick muscle clenching under your touch. Then, you kissed the same trail and licked a line from one side of his waist to the other. He made no sound, but his breath was heaving, silently begging you to kiss him where he needed you.

You glued your hands to the tops of his thighs, determined to take him with your mouth alone. He released a long moan when you finally licked thick stripe up his shaft and flicked his head with the tip of your tongue. You took him in your mouth as far as he would go, and sucked his skin hard. In and out his hardness slid until his grip on the throne turned his knuckles white. You knew he was close, so you stopped.

He exhaled and sent you a playful glare. “Oh, don’t give me that look,” you said, climbing him until you straddled his hips. “I know you’d rather be here.” You whimpered when he entered you. You swore he was thicker and harder in you now than you had ever felt him. He clenched your hips and you scolded him. “No. No touching, my love.” You ran your finger down his cheek to his lips, pulling his bottom lip away from his teeth and letting it go with a snap.

Then, you finally kissed him, cupping his face and sliding your fingers through his hair. You rode him slow, feeling him fill you to the hilt, and pulling him out until only the tip of him remained. He watched your every motion- your hands, hips, breasts, and mouth, until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

He lifted you and set you down so you were kneeling on the throne with your back to him. “Thorin!” you yelled in surprise.

His grip on the golden belt around your waist was tight and you felt his breath over your neck as he said lowly, “That will be the only word you’ll remember how to say when I’m done with you.”

You gasped when he slammed into you. His pace was merciless and unrelenting. The sound of the metal chains clashing and clinking filled your ears. He pulled your back flush to his chest and bit down hard on your neck as he pounded into you. “Do I feel good, amrâlimê?” he growled.

You whimpered your confirmation. Every one of his ministrations felt so deliciously good, you weren’t sure you could take much more.

His grunts were steady in your ear but you felt his thrusts start to stutter. His arm around you was the only thing holding you up as his fingers reached down to circle your clit, adding perfect pressure. Your whines broke with each of his drives and your hips bucked into his hand. His name rolled off your lips as you begged him to finish you, harder and faster.

Your climaxes detonated simultaneously. He roared as he held you close to him, your knees barely touching the throne. Your nails dug into his arms as you cried out his name. Heavy breathing and content hums filled the throne room as you both landed from your highs.

Thorin unclasped the metal from your waist and gathered it together, putting it away for another time, he hoped. He wrapped you in his cloak and set you in his lap on the throne, stroking your loosened hair and kissing your forehead and cheeks.

“We’ll have to do this here more often.”

“Then you have to pay that guard much more for his trouble,” you laughed, thinking of your wild cries and moans.

“That I will do,” Thorin laughed.

You turned and kissed him, sinking comfortably into his warm body.

“I hope you don’t expect me to forget about your no touching rule, amrâlimê. I will remember it next time you’re in need,” he said. You heard the smile in his voice.

“What have I done?” you laughed.

“You have made your King very happy.”


End file.
